Ultimate Evil
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: DBGT and TMNT Xover. Many of Goku's greatest enemies and 2 new villains escaped from Hell. They are invading New York City where the Turtles live. And the Turtles are powerless to stop them. They're going to need help from Goku and friends. Will the Turtl
1. Villains Escape

Ultimate Evil

I don't own anyone from TMNT or DBGT I do own Countess and Gateway.

Chapter 1- Villains escape

In Hell, a villain was plotting.

"I hate being here with these other so called villains. These pathetic fools were defeated by their enemies." He said. "But I, Dark Gateway, will get out."

"Hey, what are you planning?" Frieza asked.

"A way out you lizard fool." Gateway sneered

"A way out! Ha!" Cell huffed. "No one has ever found away out since Dr. Gero and Dr. Myu built their Android 17.

"I know that you android reject fool!"

"You are the most grumpiest villain I've ever seen." Countess said.

"You are the most annoying of all the villains, you dumb witch."

"Watch it, you two horned freak!" Baby said.

"You're the freak, you mutated blue faced mutant."

All the villains growled.

"Stop!" A villain said.

"Syn Shenron, why won't you let us hurt him?" Countess asked.

"Because you don't know what he can do, Countess." Syn replied.

"Do you know?" Countess asked.

"Yes I do. Because I talked to him unlike the rest of you." Syn replied as he jumped down from the cliff he was standing on.

"So what's his power, Syn?" Rage asked.

"He can make door ways to other worlds or dimensions." Syn replied.

"WHAT!" All the Villains said.

"That's right." Gateway said.

"That's great." Countess said.

"But how do we?" Naturon Shenron asked.

"We need to find a place where the Earth and Hell meets." Gateway said.

"Only two people know that…" Syn said.

All the villains look at Dr. Gero and Dr. Myu.

"Where does it meet?" Syn Shenron asked.

"Right here." Dr. Gero said.

"Good now stay out of my way." Gateway said as he started to chant.

And then a portal opened

"Wow!" The Villains said.

"Now this world is different we'll conquer it instead of the of Goku's world." Frieza said as he laughed.

"It's escape time!" Gateway said as all of them escaped to…

To be continued…


	2. Big Trouble in New York

Chapter 2- Trouble in the Big Apple

All the Bad Guys escaped to New York

"This is a new world." Gateway said.

"And No Goku to stop us." Frieza added.

"Now let's destroy this world." Syn Shenron said.

"Yeah." All the Bad Guys said.

Meanwhile

"Where's the remote?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, Mikey." Raph replied

"Well I can't find it."

"Well, we can train." Leo suggested.

"That's is a wonderful idea, my son." Splinter said.

"Never mind I found it." Mikey said.

When Mikey turned the Turtles saw some weird monsters on the news.

"This just in," The news reporter said. "Weird Alien creatures with powers are destroying New York City."

"Great, more of Bishop's monsters." Raph said.

"But we got rid of the Outbreak virus." Mikey said.

"No, this is not Bishop's doing." Don said. "This is more of a dimension thing."

"The Battle Nexus." Leo suggested.

"No, another world." Don said nervously.

"Well we can't sit here and do nothing." Raph growled.

"Then let's go." Leo said.

"Be careful, my sons." Splinter said.

"We will Master Splinter."

Meanwhile in the Dragon Ball World

"King Yema," A Blue ogre in a suit said.

"What is it?" Yema asked.

"The Bad Guys are escaping from Hell."

"WHAT1" Yema screamed. "No we have to get them back."

"We don't know how they escaped again."

"It was the new bad guy, " Yema said. "Dark Gateway!"

"You mean the bad guy you put in 6 days ago."

"Yes apparently he used the Dr. Gero and Dr. Myu thing or he has the power to open one. Where are they now?'

"In a place called New York City."

"Oh-no. Get King Kai to contact Goku now."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile Back in New York

"Ha Ha." Frieza laughed.

"These pathetic Earthlings don't know what hit them." Cell commented.

"And best of all, No Goku."

"Now Countess, dear let's show these humans our powers." Baby said.

"Alright." Countess replied as her eyes glowed purple.

"This world is great." Rage Shenron said.

"All thanks to Dark Gateway." Naturon Shenron said.

"Yes my Dragon Brothers all thanks to Gateway." Syn Shenron.

"Now this world rocks." Gateway screamed excitedly.

Meanwhile the Turtles were topside.

"Whoa!" Raph said.

"This is a disaster." Don said.

"No kidding." Leo said

"Then what do we do."

"Find out who did this."

"You want to know who, freak." A voice said.

"Huh?" The Turtles said.

"Who are you?" Mikey asked.

"I am the Great Dr. Gero."

"Who care you old freak." Raph said.

"Ha Ha." Dr. Gero said. "Get them 19."

"Yes, Master." Android 19 said.

Then 19 shot energy blast but the turtles dodged it.

""Whoa, this is this?" Mikey said.

"Well what ever it is it can be stopped." Raph said as he stab Android 19.

"No!" Dr Gero said.

"It's over Gero!" Don said as he knocked him out.

"Man that was too easy." Mikey said

"But it won't be for long, Mutants." Another voice said.

"Who's she?" Mikey said

"I am Countess the strongest Villain in the Western Galaxy." As her eyes glowed yellow and cause a huge explosion that separated the Turtles to different parts of the city.

"That got rid of them." Countess said.

"Good job my dear." Baby said. "Now no one can stop us."

Baby laughs…

To be continued…


	3. Help Arrives

Chapter 3- Help Appears

Meanwhile in Dragon Ball world

"Goku, This is King Kai calling Goku." King Kai screamed.

Of course Goku and the Gang were at Capsule Corp having fun unaware of the danger.

"This is so much fun." Bulma said.

"Yeah a year without bad guys." Chichi said. "And our families are still together."

"Our husbands are training," Bulma said. "Nothing can ruin this."

Just then a voice boomed

"Goku, This is King Kai calling Goku." King Kai boomed again.

"Hi, King Kai." Kid Goku said.

"We've got trouble up here in King Yema's world." King Kai replied urgently.

"What's the problem?" Kid Goku asked seriously.

"Well all the bad guys escaped from Hell."

"WHAT!" everyone said.

"How?" Gohan asked

"Well, King Yema said he put a new bad guy in Hell and didn't realize that the bad guys has the power to open portals to other worlds." King Kai said

"Where are the bad guys now?" Kid Goku asked.

"In a place called New York City."

"New York?" Bulma said. "That's the other world?"

"Yeah."

"Who's there to try to stop them?"

"King Yema said 4 young mutant turtles."

"We need to go now, up for it Vegeta?"

"Yes, Kakarot." Vegeta replied.

"Then let's go!" Kid Goku said.

Meanwhile in New York the Turtles were separated Leo was on the north side, Raph was on the south side, Mikey was on the west side, and Don was on the east side.

With Leo

"Uh, what happened?" Leo asked

"Well, Mutant Freak you're going to be doomed."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Raditz, A Saiyan warrior."

"A what?"

"A Saiyan, now die." Raditz said as he blasted at Leo.

With Raph

"Uh that lousy woman is gonna get it." Raph growled.

"She not but you are." A voice said.

"Hey, who are ya?" Raph asked.

"I'm Nappa, you little turtle freak."

"Alright, Baldy bring on it on!"

"With pleasure."

With Mikey

"Wow that lady sure has some power."

"You're going to be crushed, little man."

"Ahh! Who are you Mr. muscled man.

"I'm Cooler, little man." Cooler said as he blasted at Mikey.

With Don

"Oh man I need to really a softer landing."

"Well, guess it'll be softer when I'm through with you." An angry voice said

"Uh-oh"

"General Rilldo at your service. I'm the best machine mutant ever, little weakling."

"Oh man I wish someone was here or I had my bag."

Meanwhile

"Hey, Syn what's Gateway doing?" Baby asked.

"He's opening a hole to his world to get his staff." Syn answered while Gateway chanted.

"Here's the Staff of Darkness." Gateway said. "My staff!"

Unknown to Gateway and the other baddies, 6 figures came out.

Back to Leo

"Ha Ha, you're too slow, turtle." Raditz said.

"I have to try to get away from the guy." Leo thought.

Leo got trapped.

"Now it's time for you to die."

Before Raditz could attack he was attack by someone else.

"Raditz, leave him alone." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Raditz said.

"Your little brother." He said

"Kakarot," Raditz said. " But you should be older."

"I was but someone made me young." Kid Goku said. "But you stayed here long enough."

"What are you doing?" Raditz screamed as Goku blasted him.

"Wow!" Leo asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Goku what's yours?'

"I'm Leonardo."

"Leonardo, come on, I going to help you find your brothers."

"Wait how…"

"I'll explain later."

Back to Raph

"Now little Turtle, you're going to die."

"Oh man." Raph said.

"You still haven't learned." A voice said

"Vegeta!" Nappa screamed

"That's right. Apparently you're messing with young kids."

"Now, you're my competition." Nappa said.

Vegeta just blasted Nappa as he did the last time.

"Hey, Mr." Raph said. "Can ya help me?"

"Sure, Kid."

"I ain't a kid I'm a teen turtle. And thanks for saving me."

"Sure." Vegeta said as he started to fly off.

"Wait I can't fly. Hey what's your name?"

"Vegeta,"

"I'm Raphael."

"Come on, Raphael, let's find your brothers."

"What how did you…"

"Come on."

"Sorry!'

With Mikey

"Ahh! This freaky guy's trying to kill me." Mikey screamed

"You can't stop me, Turtle Boy." Cooler said, as he got ready to blast Mikey.

"Oh no I'm doomed!"

"No your not." A voice said

"Because Cooler's going to die." Another voice said as he blasted Cooler.

"Who saved me?"

"Hi, I'm Goten."

"I'm Trunks."

"I'm Mikey."

"Well, Mikey let's get you back to your brothers." Trunks said

"Wait a minute…I never mentioned…" Mikey argued.

"Come on," Goten said as he carried Mikey.

With Don

"You fight well for a mutant freak." General Rilldo said.

"Well thanks I think?" Don said.

"But you'll make a good collection for my master." General Rilldo said as he shot a blast out of his mouth.

Don screamed but someone saved him and the other blasted Rilldo.

"Who saved me?" Don asked.

"I did young scientist." The person said.

"Who are you two?"

"I'm Gohan,"

"I'm Uub."

"Gohan and Uub, I'm Donatello."

"Well let's get you to your brothers."

"Huh? How?"

"Explain later."

Everyone together

"Guys," Don said.

"Hey, Donny." Raph said

"Donny!" Leo said

"Donny! And my brothers." Mikey said.

"So you all came to help us?" Leo asked.

"Yep!" Kid Goku said.

"What are we going to do?" Mikey asked

"We're going to train you guys." Kid Goku said.

"What?" Mikey said "But we're being trained in the art of ninjitsu and bushido."

"You can use that along with some new moves."

"What kind of new moves?" Raph asked.

"Some powerful moves." Kid Goku answered

"What are they for?" Don answered

"To fight the bad guys of course."

"Yeah!" Raph screamed excitedly. "When do we get started?"

"Right now at your home." Kid Goku answered.

"Awesome!" The Turtles said.

To be continued…


	4. Training the Saiyan Way Part 1

Chapter 4- Training the Saiyan way part 1

The Turtles and Saiyan got to the Turtles new home in the reservoir.

"My sons who are they?" Master Splinter asked.

"I'm Goku." Kid Goku said.

"I'm Gohan."

"I'm Goten."

"I'm Trunks."

"Vegeta."

"I'm Uub."

"Welcome to our home Goku and his friends and family I assume."

"Wow, What's your name?" Kid Goku asked.

"I am Splinter." Splinter said as he bowed to Goku and friends.

"Well, Master Splinter with your permission. May we train your sons?"

"Yes you may maybe you can teach my sons something they don't know."

"Ok let's get started." Kid Goku said.

"Ok." all of them said.

"Oh I may need to "blast" something

"You mean like laser beam." Mikey said.

"No like this." Vegeta said as he blasted the wall

The Turtles and Splinter were shocked

"Wow how can we do that?" Mikey said.

"Well can learn it by put energy in your palm and then let it loose." Kid Goku said.

"I pose the question how do we do that?"

"Well we'll have to train you all separately." Kid Goku but we start at the bottom which means you guys have to learn to fly, shoot and fight in the air."

"Ok, who do we fight first?" Mikey asked.

"Uub!" Kid Goku said.

"Why can't we start with you?" Mikey asked.

"Because he's the strongest." Vegeta said

"Ok let's go."

So the Turtles learn to fly, shoot and fight in the air.

"Now it's time for training: Mikey first." Kid Goku said.

"What why me?" Mikey asked.

"Because from Master Splinter tells me and Vegeta you goof off."

Mikey gulped

"Uub."

Uub nodded and started to attack Mikey

"Ahh!"

"Come on, Mikey " Uub said.

"Uh Kamehameha." Mikey said as blast came out of his hands.

"Hey watch it." Don said

"Well, I think Mikey's kinda of got the hang of it." Kid Goku said. "It's Donatello's turn with Goten and Trunks."

"Huh?" Mikey said. "How come Donny's train with Trunks and Goten."

"Because you have to learn to stop goofing off my son," Splinter said, "I told Goku and Vegeta that you have a natural talent but you goof instead of train."

"Aw!"

"Don't worry after Donatello's done, you can train with Trunks and Goten." Kid Goku said

"Ok!" Mikey said.

"But I'm really proud on how fast you guys got this."

"Ok, my turn." Don said.

Just then Trunks and Goten attacked Don

"Whoa!" Don screamed as he fell to the ground.

"Wow, Donny made them fall." Mikey said sarcastically.

"Well, I wasn't ready." Don said.

Trunks and Goten attack again but Don once again falls

"Is it my turn yet?" Mikey said.

"Nope it Raphael's turn." Kid Goku said.

"Ok who do I fight?" Raph asked.

"Ok we're going make you and Leonardo's training challenging." Kid Goku said.

"Who do I fight?" Raph asked again.

"First you fight Gohan,"

"Great I'm stuck with a nerd."

"Then if you defeat Gohan, you fight Vegeta."

"Now that's more exciting."

"I warn you Raphael, Vegeta will not go easy on you."

"He can do what he wants."

"Now Leonardo, you'll fight Vegeta first." Kid Goku said.

"Ok." Leo said.

"Then if you defeat Vegeta then you fight me."

"Awesome."

"Great, our fearless leader gets to fight Goku." Raph complained.

"But that's if I defeat Vegeta and like Goku said "He will not go easy on you." Leo replied.

"Wait a minute me and Donny are at the bottom and Leo and Raph are the top." Mikey said.

"Don't worry you two will fight us soon." Kid Goku said in a serious voice….

To be continued.


	5. Training the Saiyan Way Part 2

Chapter 5- Training the Saiyan Way Part 2

"Now Raphael you're up." Kid Goku said

"Good I'm going get a good work out."

Just when Raph said that Gohan attacked

"Whoa!" Raph screamed. "He attacked first."

"Stop talking, Raph." Leo screamed.

Raph just growled

"Oh boy, Raphie's going to get beat." Mikey said.

After Raph's defeat against Gohan

"Leonardo, it's your turn."

"Uh-oh." Mikey said.

"We don't what this Vegeta guy is like for all we know he can do something we haven't seen before." Don said.

"Don't worry, what ever that guy has planned, Leo will see right through it."

"They are going to be surprised aren't they?" Splinter asked Goku.

"Yep, Vegeta usually get all of them to train by his own methods." Kid Goku answered.

"Alright I'm ready." Leo shouted.

"Good," Vegeta said. "Now you'll learn what the Saiyan Prince will do."

Just then Vegeta disappeared

"What where did he go?" Leo asked.

"Right behind you!" Vegeta replied as he hit Leo to the ground.

"Leo!" All the turtles said.

Just then Vegeta appeared in front of Mikey

"Ahh!" Mikey screamed as Vegeta shot a blast at him.

"Mikey!" Raph and Don said.

Vegeta appeared behind Raph

"What the…?" Raph said

"Final shine…attack."

"Whoa!" Raph said as he dodged the blast.

"I thought Leo was the only one training." Don said.

"No, he's not while I'm around." Vegeta said from behind Don

"Uh-oh." Don gasped.

Vegeta shot a blast at Don and Leo blocked it.

"That's good I like this turtle." Vegeta said to himself.

"Alright, Vegeta I'm coming for you." Leo shouted.

"Come on." Vegeta said until someone grabbed him in the foot by a weapon

"Sorry, you're going down." Mikey as he pulled Vegeta to the ground

"Our strategy worked." Don said.

"You've defeated me but I doubt you'll defeat, Kakarot." Vegeta said slyly.

"What does he mean?" Don said as they heard Goku powering up.

"Oh great." Don said.

Just then Goku grabbed them all a swung them around.

"Whoa!" The Turtles said.

"Now that you guys know some moves and power, you can now fight the bad guys." Kid Goku said

"What kind and which kind."

"The weak kind." Vegeta said.

"Well who are the weak kinds?"

"You'll see." Kid Goku. "Now come on you four."

Meanwhile the Bad Guys took over the city.

"Wonderful!" Gateway said. "Now that I got my staff I shall take over universes and you all will have this wonderful city."

"Yes." The Baddies said.

"Hey, it's time to fight you!" A voice said.

"No it can't be." Syn Shenron said.

"It is Syn it's me Goku."

"How did you get here?"

"The same you got here."

"Oh-great." Rage said.

"Oh no he brought the whole Saiyan family he has." Baby said.

"Hmm," Countess thinks as she look at Vegeta "That Saiyan there has a dark heart that need to be on mine but he's hot for Saiyan."

"Look who else he brought." Naturon said. "4 Teen Turtles."

"It's the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Dragon man." Mikey said.

"Now, my friends let's fight…" Gateway said.

To be continued…


End file.
